Raspberry Beret
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. YYxS. Fluffy angst. Yami's in the game shop and in walks model citizen Seto. Loosly based on the Prince song used in the title.


Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Raspberry Beret**

Bored.

Completely and utterly bored.

The game shop is dead. I would say it's because of the weather, but it's not all that great outside. In fact, it's a bit overcast.

At the sound of the bell, I look up, hoping for a customer, but it's just Mr. Motou coming back in after sweeping the sidewalk. I watch him lumber into the back of the store. He's probably going to do some more of the inventory that he hoped to finish last night. If Hiroto had shown up instead of going out with Anzu, they'd probably have finished by now.

I look at the clock over the door. It's exactly four minutes later than when I looked last time.

God. Soooo…booored…

"Yami," Mr. Motou calls, catching me half slumped over the counter. "Why don't you go make yourself useful instead of doing nothing? Get some cards and manga from the back and restock those shelves!"

"Yes, Mr. Motou," I reply, sitting up quickly, pissed at being caught slacking. Again.

After lugging several boxes of manga and duel monsters cards from the back, I get to work. It's all mindless drudgery, matching titles and covers and package colors. I'm bringing out another set when the bell jingles again. Hoping for a customer, I put the box down and dash out front to find my mom and my little brother. Yugi blinks at me with his huge, four-year old eyes.

"What, Mom?" I grumble as she smiles at me. She knows I hate it when she comes here, yet she does it anyway. I swear it's just to annoy me.

"Yami, sorry to bug you at work," she begins, even though she's not, "but we're on our way to visit your father in New York."

I widen my eyes in surprise.

"New York!" I exclaim, giving voice to my thought. Wow! That's on the other side of the country!

"Yes," she continues. "We're going to stay with him for a few months because he's lonely on this new assignment."

I smirk to myself. The last time dad was 'lonely' on an assignment and mom went to stay with him, we got Yugi.

Yugi, who looks just like me, including the colorful spiky hair, but has my dad's violet eyes.

Actually, I don't have my mom or dad's eyes. My parents think I skipped back a few generations to claim my great-great-grandpa's crimson eyes.

"Well, have fun, Mom." I smile, allowing her to hug me and hugging her back. I pat Yugi on the head and grin at him. He giggles and waves at me.

Just as I'm about to go get the box and get back to work after Mom has left, the door slams open and closed. The bell nearly goes flying and I'm sure there's a big crack in the glass since it hasn't shattered.

Standing in the doorway, eyes wild, body shaking, is a rather tall, very handsome brunette.

My eyes travel quickly from his short, black boots up his dark blue jeans, past the heaving, black t-shirt clad chest to the fine, chiseled features of his porcelain face. And those eyes! Their cool, blue depths capture me instantly. Finally tearing my eyes away to finish my scan of such a fine, male specimen, I grin at the slightly long chestnut locks.

I've always been a sucker for a man with dark hair. It would be just my luck if he's arrow straight.

Seeming to calm and catch his breath, he turns to peer out the door. Not that I mind since I can now admire his firm, sexy behind, his broad back and his beautiful…what the hell is that on his head?

Is that…? It is. He's wearing a beret. A dark pink beret; kind of raspberry colored. Scanning his slim form again, I conclude that it must not be his since it doesn't match any of his other clothes.

As I watch, he turns back around, snatching the thing off of his head as though it were attacking him. I smile at the colorful language he uses to describe it and, I assume, the person who put it on his head. He then throws the abominable head gear on the floor and stomps on it a few times, eyeing it fiercely. Determined to try my luck at grabbing this prize before me, I step forward and clear my throat.

"May I help you?" I smile brightly.

He looks startled for a moment and then sneers, "Not unless you have a back door and a way to get me home past a mob of fan girls."

Wait, what's that sound I hear? Could it be opportunity knocking?

"Actually…" I grin smugly.

"I'll pay you $10,000.00 to get me out of here!" he declares.

O-kay. Maybe this guy is a few bricks shy of a full load. Or the fan girl who put that thing on his head hit him a little too hard at the time.

"Well? Is it a deal? Or do you want more?" he demands.

"Um, that won't be necessary," I dismiss casually, belatedly wondering if I could have bribed my conscience with half of that money.

A sudden inspiration hits me, which should make up for the loss of a lot of easy money.

"I won't take your money, but I do want something," I hint.

"And what would that be?" He frowns.

"A date!" I grin.

"A date? You want a date with me?" His brow wrinkles in confusion, but I notice that he's not angry, nor does he turn me down.

"I'll take you home now," I interject into his lapse, "and you come back here Thursday at 7:15 pm and we'll go on our date!"

"A date…" he repeats. "You're turning down $10,000.00 for a date?"

"Money's never been that important to me." I shrug. "As long as I have enough to get what I want, I'm fine."

He shakes his head as though he can't quite grasp what I'm saying.

"You're insane." He smirks.

"And you're about to be attacked." I nod toward the front door.

His eyes widen in horror as he quickly turns to see the first of at least 50 or 60 young teen girls (and a few teen boys!) entering the shop.

The speed and grace with which he leaps over the counter behind me would probably have been more noteworthy had it not been in vain. In a matter of moments, I find myself swarmed by the screaming teens.

At least five of them make it over the counter and begin clawing at the brunette's hair and clothing. Mr. Mouto appears from out of nowhere and begins restoring order, or at least he attempts to. Between the two of us, we manage to get the girls off of the now completely disheveled and more than a little freaked out stranger crumpled on the floor. As if responding to my psychic cries for help, Hiroto and Anzu show up with Katsuya, Mai and Ryuuji and forcibly usher the screaming mob out the door, locking it behind them.

"Yams, what have I told you about dancing naked in the front window?" Joe teases as he and the others come back to the counter. I snicker at his antics as I help the much taller man to his feet.

"Holy fuck! It's Kaiba!" Ryuuji squeals, the latent fan boy within him rearing its ugly head.

Amazingly, 'Kaiba' steps behind me for protection, as if I had a snowball's chance in hell of keeping Ryuuji back if he hits full 'fan boy mode.'

Not that the stunning brunette has anyway of knowing that… and I rather like that he turned to me for help when he doesn't even know me!

"Okay, Yams spill." Katsuya crosses his arms and smirks.

"Yeah, Yami! Explain how one of Japan's hottest commodities and its most eligible bachelor for the last two years is hiding in your shop!" Ryuuji demands, jealousy making his eyes even greener.

Japan, huh? Well, that explains his fine porcelain skin.

"And maybe you can also explain why he's hiding behind you," Anzu observes keenly.

"That's easy," I snicker. "He heard Ryuuji's 'fan boy' squeal and had a flashback!"

Even Mr. Mouto cracks a smile at that one.

I glance over my shoulder to find the slim form behind me still slightly trembling, cool blue eyes darting around warily.

"Mr. Mouto," I begin evenly, turning to face the stranger, "I don't think we should let him go back out there."

His head jerks toward me as I lightly touch his pale forearm.

"Is it alright if I take him out the back way and give him a ride home?" I continue as a relative calm settles in the brunette's eyes.

"I'll cover the rest of his shift," Hiroto pipes up to Anzu's chagrin.

"Of course, Yami!" Mr. Mouto pats my shoulder.

"Thanks, Mr. Mouto," I reply, boldly taking the quiet man's hand and leading him to the back of the store to get my things and take him home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ride a motorcycle?" he questions in surprise as I hand him the spare helmet.

"You afraid?" I tease lightly.

"No, it's just unexpected."

"Why? Because of my height?"

"Well, you are a bit vertically challenged." He smirks. I laugh.

"You'd be amazed at what my 'vertically challenged' self can do." I grin suggestively before climbing onto my custom Harley and starting it up.

My dad and I took almost three years to put it together from pieces of other Harleys he got from his shop, from junk yards and from collectors all over the country. Together we built a machine of power and grace, lighter than most and shaped for my smaller frame. It's my pride and joy.

As we glide down the road, I realize that Seto wasn't being entirely truthful about being afraid, the tightness of his grip and my subsequent difficulty breathing serving as excellent indicators. When we stop at a light, I lift my facemask and call back to him, asking that he loosen his hold or I'm going to pass out from lack of air.

A mumbled, "Sorry" accompanies his slacking off enough that I can breathe a bit more regularly.

"Thanks," I exhale gratefully before taking off down the road again.

I don't bother to ask why he was clinging so tightly because I'm fairly certain that he'll have the same reason Hiroto did when he nearly broke a rib the first time I gave him a ride home.

With my height and frame, they think I won't be able to handle my bike because of its size and power. If they knew that I've had my own motorcycle since I was eight, maybe they wouldn't worry so much.

Following the directions given by the brunette before we left the shop, we arrive at his apartment building, in the swankiest part of town, in less than 30 minutes.

"Thank you." He bows after handing back the spare helmet.

"You're welcome!" I smile. "But don't think that gets you off the hook."

"Off the hook?"

"For our date!" I grin.

"You were serious?"

"Of course! I expect to see you Thursday at 7:15 pm at the game shop."

He pauses for a few minutes; his far away stare unreadable.

"Fine. Until Thursday then." He waves, heading into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yams, calm down! If you get anymore excited, you're gonna vibrate right outta your skin!" Katsuya admonishes as I continue to pace back and forth in front on the door, stopping every now and then to look out.

"Yeah, Yami," Hiroto echoes. "You're going to be a nervous wreck by the time he gets here!"

"What if he doesn't come?" I whirl around to face two of my best friends behind the counter.

I'd told them about requesting a date from Kaiba as "payment" for taking him home instead of the $10,000.00 he'd offered. Typically, they'd both told me how foolish I was. I barely make enough at the game shop to cover my rent and living expenses. In turn I'd explained that it seemed wrong to take advantage of him like that. I'd also gone on to talk about the rush I got from his arms wrapped tightly around me as I drove him home.

They still didn't get it, but agreed to stick by me no matter what happened.

And of course not to tell Ryuuji unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Now you're just bein' ridiculous," Katsuya laughs. "There's no way he'd turn down someone who looks as hot as you do! Hell, if I didn't think Mai'd cut my balls off for cheating, I'd do you!"

Hiroto and I laugh heartily at our friend's silliness. Trust Katsuya to always know the right thing to say.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I grin at him after we calm down.

"You know it!" He smiles back.

We continue to chat lightly and I relax, deciding that even if he doesn't show, I won't let it make me crazy. I mean, for all I know, the guy could be straight or far in the closet and my proposal just freaked him out.

As 7:30 pm rolls into 7:45 pm, I accept that he's not coming and start helping Katsuya and Hiroto close the shop. Stepping out the back door at little past 8:00 pm to go home and leave the rest of the shut down to them, I'm startled by the tall brunette casually leaning against my bike.

"It's about time you showed up," he grumbles to my shocked face.

"W-wha-?" I stutter articulately.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" he snaps.

"Have you been out here this whole time?"

"You didn't think I'd come to the front door did you? Especially after what happened the last time I was here!"

I stand stunned. It honestly hadn't occurred to me that he'd not want to come to the front door.

"If you'd been any kind of gentleman," he continues into the suddenly awkward silence, "you'd have picked me up in the first place."

That only makes me drop my jaw wider.

"Well, are we going anywhere or not? I do have a life you know and I need to be up early to catch a plane," he prods.

Plane? He's leaving? I can't help the frown that lands on my face.

"You're leaving?" I inquire soberly.

"No! It's just for a shoot. I'll be back on Sunday."

"A shoot?"

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?" He smirks sexily. Not that everything else he does isn't sexy too…

"No," I reply. "Should I?"

Another sexy smirk and he steps away from the bike, striking a pose with his back to me.

"Maybe this will help," he breathes before slipping his black, button down shirt off.

Across his back, poised as if it were about to attack, is a Blue Eyes White Dragon in full color.

"Wow!" I exclaim, wanting desperately to reach out and touch it, but touching the perfect body before me would be a REALLY bad idea right now.

"Do you know who I am now?" he murmurs.

I wish I could tell him 'yes' because it seems very important to him, but…

"Sorry. I don't."

He puts his shirt back on, keeping his back to me.

"That's a fabulous tattoo," I pipe up. "How long have you had it?"

"About four hours. It's not real. It's just for the campaign," he counters.

I wish I knew what the hell he was talking about. And why it seems to upset him that I don't know who he is.

"Mokuba really likes it too," he inserts.

"Mokuba?"

"My little brother."

With that, he puts on the spare helmet and climbs onto the back of my bike. Deciding not to press the issue for now, I don my helmet and climb on in front of him.

I'd originally planned to go to the Italian place nearby, but if he didn't want to go in the front door of a regular game shop, I'm certain he wouldn't want to dine at a semi-crowded restaurant. Instead, I stop at a pizza parlor I like for a large Hawaiian, hoping that 'Kaiba' won't mind ham and pineapple. Really, I hadn't wanted to leave the embrace of his strong arms to come in here, but I was hungry and where I'm planning to take him won't have any food nearby.

Through the window of the shop, I study the slim figure leaning against my bike a bit more thoroughly. In the dim alley, I couldn't really appreciate the way those black leather pants cling to his long legs. In fact, until he slid from behind me and my arm brushed his thigh as I we were dismounting, I didn't even know that he was wearing leather! Another reason I hadn't wanted to stop for a while was because I was fully enjoying the erotic feel of his expensive silk shirt brushing against my arms and torso.

I'd opted for one of my less obnoxious Hawaiian shirts and a pair of dark blue slacks for tonight and every time the wind would blow my shirt up, one of his arms was there to smooth it back down. I shiver and close my eyes in remembrance of the one time he didn't and his arm slid across my bare stomach. I almost crashed the bike. Even now I'm hoping that I can make it to our destination.

Grabbing the finished pizza, I take it out to my bike and strap it down flat on the back. Belatedly, I realize what that means; the sexy brunette will have to sit even closer to me to avoid crushing the pizza box.

Oh man…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make it to the lake in one piece, though I'm now VERY grateful for my loose pants and long-ish shirt as they hide my rather obvious discomfort.

We sit at one of the picnic benches situated with a great view of the lake and not another soul for miles. And we talk. Just talk. I finally find out who he is and why Ryuuji nearly had a fan boy meltdown.

Kaiba is Japan's top supermodel and has become known worldwide because of the BEWD campaign for duel monsters. I hadn't seen the ads because they're only on TV and I tend not to watch it. I find out that he's adopted and that he's a genius and that his little brother is the center of his universe. I also learn that English is one of seven languages he speaks fluently.

And that he hates modeling.

"Then why do you do it?" I question, concerned by the fierce anger in his face.

"Because I have no choice," he grinds out.

At the flicker of anger in his eyes, I decide to change the subject.

"How'd you like the pizza?" I pipe up.

He shrugs in response. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes as I try to think up something to talk about until he surprises me with a vague question of his own.

"Why?" he stares toward the lake.

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me out if you didn't know who I was?" He eyes me seriously.

"'Cause I think you're hot." I grin at him flirtatiously.

Judging by the look on his face, that's not what he wanted to hear.

"That's all? I'm hot? Then why take the time to talk to me? What's the point if all I am is eye candy?"

"Kaiba…"

"No, don't bother. It's my fault for expecting anything different. I mean, you haven't even told me your name, so I shouldn't be surprised by your attitude."

He turns away, obviously hurt.

Did I really not tell him my name? I was sure that…no, I didn't tell him at the shop. Or when we stopped. Or when we got here…

How could I have forgotten to tell him my name?

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," I exhale. "It was honestly not on purpose. I've just been having such a great time with you that it just slipped my mind."

He snorts in disbelief, not that I blame him. I wouldn't believe it either. Maybe I can fix this and get another date out of him too.

"Yami Atemu," I expound, stepping in front of him and extending my hand with a grin.

He stares at me for a moment before taking my hand in a firm grip.

"Seto Kaiba," he replies with a quick shake.

"Now that we've cleared that up, where are we going when you get back on Sunday? I thought we could check out a museum exhibit since there's less of a chance of swarming fan girls, or fan boys. I'll pick you up at your apartment this time so you won't have to hang around in a dark alley."

He watches me for a few moments before he turns away without answering.

"Seto?"

"This isn't a good idea, Yami," he murmurs.

Wow, the sound of his voice as he says my name…

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"My stepfather wouldn't approve of my getting involved with anyone. It would distract me from work."

"But you hate what you're doing! Maybe having someone around to share your downtime with will make it a little easier to bear," I offer.

A slight nod is all the answer that I receive, but it's more than enough.

We stay and talk a while longer. On the ride back to his apartment, I realize how good it feels having Seto snuggled up against my back.

Wait…snuggled?

At a random stoplight, I shift my body forward slightly to test my theory. To my delight, he moves up tighter behind me and I have to restrain myself from letting out a gleeful shout.

At his apartment building, we part ways with simple wave and exchange of phone numbers. The first thing I do when I get home is call Katsuya and tell him about how the date went.

"You won't believe this Katsuya," I exclaim, breathlessly, "but I think I'm falling for the guy!"

"Right," Katsuya scoffs. "You mean like you fell for that guy Jason last month? Or that guy a few weeks before him? Or what about the one you went out with the day before Kaiba showed up? Hey, weren't you supposed to call him back? What was his name? Max?"

I'd honestly completely forgotten about Max the moment Seto walked into the game shop. Sure that long, silver mane of Max's was a bit of a turn on, but I've always been a complete sucker for brunettes.

Seto's hair is so beautiful. I should have found a way to run my fingers through it.

I'm an idiot! I could have taken off his helmet for him! I sigh heavily, mourning the missed opportunity.

"Yams? You still there?" Katsuya's voice interrupts my musings.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Kaiba?"

"Yeah," I affirm.

"Man, you DO have it bad! You've never spaced on me about a guy before."

"See! I told you I was falling for him!"

My other line blinks and I glance at the display, figuring it to be Hiroto calling since I'm already on the phone with Katsuya. The two of them always have a knack of one calling when I'm on the phone with the other.

"Hang on Katsuya, I'm getting another call." I frown when I don't recognize the number.

"It's probably just Hiroto," he snickers, well aware of their odd phone occurrence with me.

"Not unless he's calling from somewhere I don't know about," I reply. "Hang on."

"Hello?" I call tentatively when I click over.

"It's me," a warm tenor replies. I wrack my brain trying to figure out who me is when it hits me.

"Seto?"

"You said to call anytime," he retorts. I can almost see that slightly annoyed scowl that I became acquainted with tonight.

"Are you busy?" he prods.

"No! I'm just talking to Katsuya. Hold on and I'll get rid of him."

I quickly click back over.

"Katsuya! He's on the other line! I have to go!"

"Kaiba? He called you?"

"I think I just said that! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

I click back over to Seto, not bothering to wait for Katsuya's "good-bye."

"Hey, I'm back."

"You didn't need to end your conversation."

"That's okay. It's just Katsuya. I see or talk to him nearly every day."

"Hn."

"I had a really great time tonight," I venture. "It's too bad that you're flying out in the morning, because I'd like to see you again tomorrow."

"About that," he begins after a pause. "It seems that my plans have changed. The shoot has been moved to next month, so I'll be in town until then. I have a lot of other jobs coming up though, so my free evenings and weekends will be rather erratic. But…" he trails off. Is he trying to say that he wants to go out with me a lot more?

"Seto, I need you to understand something," I assert after a long pause.

"What?"

"I'm usually very casual about dating."

"So, it is a problem that I called."

"No! I said I'm usually very casual. But I don't want to be casual with you."

"What does that mean?"

I pause a moment, wondering if I should spill the beans or just make something up.

"I've never dated anyone before." Seto inserts into my silent musings. "Even if I had the time or been allowed, I never wanted to deal with all of the games and run-around that I've seen with couples. So I'd prefer if you just explained yourself quickly without a lot of bullshit and we can end this unproductive conversation."

"I think I'm falling in love with you!" I blurt, his words urging me to say anything to keep from losing him.

"Impossible!" he retorts after a moment of stunned silence. "You barely know me! What game are you playing? Who do you work for? Some tabloid? Did they pay you to out me? Is that why you wouldn't take my money?"

He's yelling now and I'm stunned, mostly by his yelling, but also by the slight hint of distrust in his voice.

"No!" I finally yell back. "I'm not from some tabloid! I'm not trying to 'out' you! And it's not impossible that I'm falling for you! You're a great guy!"

"Whatever," he mumbles into the phone. It's not much, but at least he's not yelling.

"I still don't believe you," he states evenly. "Not about falling in love with me. I'll accept that you don't work for a tabloid, but this could still be a game for you. Something you could tell your friends about. Brag to them that you went out with me."

"No games, Seto. And though I did brag about you to Katsuya, it wasn't for the reasons you think."

"Of course not," he scoffs. "You only had the noblest of intentions when you told him about me taking my shirt off. And I'm sure you got a good laugh about how close I had to sit to you on that motorcycle!"

His voice starts rising again.

"Seto…"

"Forget it!" he yells. "I'm not doing this! I won't be your toy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't call me anymore," he growls and hangs up.

I stare at the receiver, completely clueless, and maybe a little heartbroken.

"This is crazy," I mumble, dropping the phone and running my fingers though my hair in an attempt to calm down.

What the hell is his problem? And why do I care so much?

I call Katsuya back and give him a basic outline of Seto and my conversation.

"Man, that's messed up, Yams. So what're you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I guess I'll just deal with it and move on."

"But you don't want to do that."

"No," I exhale. "But he said not to call him anymore."

"Well, considering you didn't call him in the first place, that was kinda crazy for him ta say," he snickers.

"Yeah, I guess it was," I laugh.

After a short pause, Katsuya suggests what I'd been thinking.

"You know, Yams, he didn't say you couldn't visit."

"I was thinking the very same thing. There's only one problem."

"What?"

"Stalking is illegal in this state."

Katsuya laughs heartily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the laws of the land, Saturday morning I find myself leaning against my bike in front of his apartment building.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumble to myself as I watch people leaving to go about their day.

Two hours later, I'm about to give up and go home when I spot the brunette coming out the front door, a walking mop of long, black hair beside him. Seto looks very relaxed in his dark blue t-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. But his best enhancement by far is the wide smile adorning those flawless features.

Damn! As if I wasn't falling hard for him in the first place!

His eyes catch mine and the smile falls from his face as if it had never been. Seemingly ignoring the bouncing mop at his side, he strides quickly toward me.

"I thought I told you not to call me anymore!" he snarls.

"Do you see a phone anywhere?" I counter, genially.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" he demands, voice rising.

"Nii-sama, who's this?" the mop of hair questions, tugging at his shirt.

"No one, Mokuba." He frowns. "Let's go."

"So you're Mokuba!" I pipe up. "Your brother's told me a lot about you."

Cool blue eyes narrow dangerously at me. I plow forward, regardless.

"I'm Yami." I grin, extending my hand to him. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" He smiles back.

Turning to the obviously seething brunette, he bounces with the question, "Can Yami come with us to brunch, Nii-sama? Pleeeeease?"

I barely contain my laugh at the wide, pleading eyes assaulting Seto. They remind me of Yugi's. And just like when Yugi uses them on me and I give in without a fight, I can see Seto's resolve to keep away from me melt away.

"Fine," he murmurs, succumbing to the inevitable.

"Yay! Can I ride on his motorcycle, Seto?" The black mop pleads again with those eyes.

The trick doesn't work this time as Seto quiets him with a quick, "No! Now go get in the car!"

The pouting mop trudges off toward a dark blue Porsche on the other side of the street, leaving me alone with my brunette dream.

"Why are you here, Yami?" he snarls. "I told you not to call me anymore."

"First of all, I didn't call you, Seto, you called me. Second, I ask again if you see a phone nearby. Third, I obviously came here to see you."

"You knew what I meant, Yami. You knew I meant never to see you again." He scowls.

"No, I don't think so." I smirk. "You don't strike me as someone who doesn't say exactly what you mean. I think you were hoping that I'd make the distinction and come see you again. You just didn't expect to see me so soon."

He stares over my head for a minute before turning away toward his car. Hopping on my bike and putting on my helmet, I get ready to follow the brothers to whatever eatery they've chosen for breakfast.

An awkward silence covers us when I slide into the booth across from them. Mokuba frowns at his brother's clamming up and turns to me warily. I'm not sure what to do or say, but I don't think Seto wants me to leave.

However, after the waitress has taken our orders and our food has been placed in front of us and he still hasn't said one word to me, I think maybe I was mistaken and I shouldn't have imposed upon this time with his brother.

Excusing myself to the bathroom, I instead track down our waitress, ask her to box my untouched food, leave money with her for my portion of the meal and wait out by my bike. I look up from my melancholy contemplation of the sidewalk to see an obviously irritated Seto striding toward me.

"So is that how it is, Yami? It's fine to cart me around in the dark to locations no one will see us, but I'm not worthy to be seen in the daylight with you?" he snarls, as he invades my personal space.

"Me?" I snap, suddenly angry about all of his testing of my resolve. "You're that one with all the drama and crap!"

"So my brother is crap to you now?!" he yells.

"See! That's just what I'm talking about! I didn't say anything like that! You hang up on me after accusing me of bullshit, you pointedly ignore me after saying it's okay if I join you and Mokuba for brunch, and now you're making up insults! Why do you keep trying to provoke me?" I yell.

The fierce kiss completely surprises me. My mouth opens with a gasp of shock, of which he takes full advantage. Whether he's dated or not, he's certainly kissed before! Wow! Abruptly, he pulls back, eyes smoldering.

"Come on," he pants lightly, taking my hand. "Our food is getting cold and Mokuba's getting lonely."

I can't help the big grin on my face as I follow him back to the table. Whatever tests Seto felt the need to give me, I must have passed with flying colors. The rest of brunch, though not lively, is much less an ordeal as Seto is now speaking to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a week later when I see Seto again, though we talk on the phone everyday. Mostly, I tell him about work at the store, my friends and my family and he tells me about his latest shoot, a bit about his stepfather and how much he hates being away from Mokuba, who still lives with the man. He's still very guarded, but more open than before and I know that I'm somehow privy to more than Seto's ever shown anyone other than Mokuba.

He meets me in the alley behind the game shop again after my shift. We pick up a Hawaiian pizza and head to the lake. Contentedly, we lounge on the grass for a while after finishing off the pizza and the scant conversation. After a few light kisses, we take time to enjoy the beauty around us as well as each other's company. I sit leaning back against a fairly wide tree with Seto's head in my lap, his long legs stretched out in front of him as I idly run my fingers through his luscious locks.

"Hey Seto, it's getting late," I inject into our peaceful silence after a while. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hmm?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Hey!" I poke his prone form in the arm. "You can't go to sleep here. Come on, I'll take you home."

I do my best not to drool as he stands and stretches, his t-shirt riding up a little over the top of his perfectly fitting blue jeans. Just a glimpse of that smooth stomach makes me crave more.

"Yami, you're staring." He smirks at my still seated form.

Looking away guiltily, I scramble up and head to my bike. He holds me tightly as we speed down the road to his apartment.

"Why don't you come up?" he suggests as he hands me my spare helmet.

"Are you sure?" I question, thinking that maybe it's a little to soon for me to be invited up, even if I am falling heavily for the guy.

"Well, if you don't want to…" he trails off turning away with a wave.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't say that! Hang on and I'll lock up my bike."

Handing him the extra helmet as we step into the elevator, I swear I can feel probably 20 billion butterflies roaming around in my stomach.

Once inside his rather spacious and elegantly appointed abode, the butterflies all seem to take a hike.

We both take bathroom breaks before he gives me the 50-cent tour and offers me a drink.

After a few sips of a fabulous red wine, which I can't help but wonder how Seto acquired seeing as he's only 18, an awkward silence overtakes us.

"So…" I venture.

"So…" he responds.

"You have a very nice place." I smile. That must be the universal translation for _"God, you have no idea how much I want you,"_ because seconds later, my lap is full of tall, sexy brunette.

We sit in Seto's living room for quite a while, kissing and fondling each other like a couple of teenagers.

Oh wait. Seto is a teenager.

Having him straddled in my lap, writhing against me and blowing my mind with fantastic kiss after fantastic kiss is nothing short of heavenly.

Squeezing his ass and pressing his prominent arousal against my own makes me want to throw Seto down and do him right here on his living room floor. I need to stop this now before we go any further. But man, the feel of his skin beneath my hands!

A frantic hand on my zipper shocks me out of my lusty haze, at least partially.

"Seto," I pant heavily, reluctantly breaking another fabulous kiss and pulling his hand away, "I think I should go now."

"No, you're staying here," he commands, nipping and sucking a sensitive spot on my neck. Again. I must have at least five hickeys with the way he's been coming at me. I've made it a point not to mark him though, knowing how important it is that his skin remains flawless.

"N-no, Seto," I moan as he begins working on another love mark behind my ear. "I can't stay here. I don't want things to go any farther than this and if I stay, I can't guarantee they won't."

He pulls back abruptly and glares.

"You don't want me? I'm not good enough for you?" he hisses.

If only it was that easy!

I slip my hand into his hair and pull his face back to mine, dominating him with a searing kiss.

"What I want, Seto, is to throw you down on the carpet and fuck you senseless," I confess with a possessive squeeze of his ass.

"Then why don't you?" he pants, his smoldering eyes engulfing me.

Oh, man! He's pushing ALL of my buttons!

"I-I can't, Seto," I gasp as he goes back to working my neck.

"I want you," he all but purrs into my ear. "I've never wanted anyone before you."

What should have made me feel on top of the world instead hits like a bucket of ice water.

Seto's probably a virgin. This could even be the first time he's ever made out with anyone since he's never dated.

"Seto, no. I can't." I sigh unhappily, sliding him back from me.

He glares furiously before stalking off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I know I should take the opportunity to get out while I can, but I need him to understand why I turned him down.

"Seto." I knock firmly on his door. "Let me explain."

"Get out!" he yells. "I don't ever want to see or hear from you again!"

"Seto, you don't mean that."

The door flies open to reveal an obviously angry brunette.

"As you so astutely pointed out, I'm not the type of person who doesn't say what I mean," he sneers, nearly standing on top of me.

I slip my hand into his hair and subdue him with a kiss. He pulls away, flushed and panting.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" I smile inquiringly.

He turns and goes back into his bedroom, leaving the door open for me to follow. If I'm not careful, I may fall head first into the not so subtle trap he's laying for me. I step inside the doorway, and lean on the wall nearby as he sits down on his king-sized bed, eyes meeting mine expectantly.

"It's not that I don't want you," I begin. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What do you mean?"

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"So what?" he snaps. "Are you saying I'm not experienced enough for you?"

"Frankly, I'm honored that you'd even consider being with me. I just want to remain worthy of your trust and I don't think I would be if I took you on what's essentially our third date."

He studies me in a way that seems to be reading my soul before replying.

"I don't want you to go home, Yami," he states evenly, eyes locking with mine.

"It would be better if I went home, Seto," I declare.

His response is to press me into the wall and kiss me breathless.

"No, Yami. You will stay here," he commands, marking my neck yet again.

"Seto…" I gasp, finding a pair of smooth, strong hands sliding under my t-shirt.

A warm palm across a nipple draws an involuntary moan from me, before my lips are engulfed in another fiery kiss. A few minutes later finds us on his bed throwing off clothes in a frenzy.

So much for not falling into his trap.

I take a few moments to admire the beauty of his pale, panting form beneath me. He's so gorgeous!

"You're staring, Yami." He smirks.

I kiss him soundly, wiping that smirk completely off his face.

I wind up spending the night, but keep our sexual interaction at mutual hand jobs. After a shared shower, we slip under the cool sheets of his bed. As he lays his head on my chest and allows me to enfold him tightly into my arms, I realize that I could easily get used to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the four months that Seto and I have been dating, we haven't actually spent much time together due to his hectic schedule. Consequently, when we do get a few moments alone, we sometimes forget about the world around us.

"Um, Yams? Seto? Could you tone it down a bit? I don't wanna have to clean the couch before the party." Katsuya's voice filters into our erotic haze.

"Sorry," I whisper apologetically, capturing Seto's luscious lips in one last kiss before gently shifting my brunette dream onto the sofa beside me.

Seto hadn't wanted to go out with my friends tonight since we hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks, but I couldn't back out on Hiroto and Anzu's anniversary dinner. They'd been married for two years today and we'd all agreed to mark the end of their "honeymoon years" together. Really, I wanted to run out of Katsuya's house where we were waiting for the limo and take Seto back to my place, but these plans had been set in stone a year ago.

"Yami, please," Seto breathes into my ear with a teasing nip at the lobe.

He's been trying, unsuccessfully, to persuade me to take him back to my apartment and "fuck him senseless" as I'd promised on the phone last night. We'd decided, or I'd finally agreed, to fully consummate our relationship after this last separation. But between last night and his plane landing two hours ago, we had to alter those plans.

"_Hey, Yams, is Seto coming with you to Hon and Zu's bash?"_ my best friend had asked a few hours prior to Seto's plane touching down.

Katsuya's innocent inquiry had reminded me of tonight's commitment and I was forced to put off my and Seto's desires for another few hours. Seto had wanted to go ahead with our plans, but I didn't want our first time together to be rushed.

"Yami?" Seto tries again, attempting to work around the wide leather collar that I've started wearing to conceal his numerous marks of possession.

Slipping my fingers into his recently dyed, longish black locks, I soothe his frustration with a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Baby," I croon, "but I have to do this for my friends. I promised them I'd be here. We'll have our time together later tonight or tomorrow."

He leans into my hand, then lies comfortably against me. I slide my arm around his waist and we wait for our ride.

On the way to the restaurant, Seto's demeanor changes dramatically. He now sits away from me against the window, staring out at the passing scenery, ignoring my attempts to hold his hand or pull him to me.

Mai and Katsuya frown at me in concern and inquiry, but I'm at as much of a loss as they are since Seto didn't say anything that would hint at this reaction. I know that it's not related to Katsuya and Mai being here as we've spent time with them before and have even had dinner with Katsuya at Mai's house.

At the party, Seto stays to himself, going so far as to walk away from me every time I come near. Try as I might, I'm unable to enjoy Hiroto and Anzu's special occasion; Seto's mood proves too distracting. The evening ends with a quiet dinner, the only attendees being myself, Seto, Mai, Katsuya, Anzu, Hiroto, Ryuuji and Ryuuji's latest, Noah. Seto doesn't speak and barely eats and I feel awful about his putting such a damper on what should be a festive occasion.

On the limo ride back to Mai's house, I leave Seto leaning against the opposite side of the limo, trying to keep my anger in check.

As we silently climb onto my bike, I'm tempted to take him home and make him wait another day, but my need for an explanation squelches that urge.

Once inside my apartment, he moves to embrace me as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"No, Seto!" I pull away. "You own me an explanation for tonight. You knew how important this was to me and you ruined it! I couldn't enjoy anything because I spent the whole night wondering why you were so distant and cold to everyone."

Seto merely stares, face impassive, eyes unreadable.

"Damn it, Seto! Say something!" I yell, completely infuriated by his lack of response.

There is a flicker of something in his eyes before he looks away.

"Those were not the last words I'd hoped you'd say to me," he intones.

Last words? What is he talking about? Does he think I'm breaking up with him?

"Last words? Seto, what are you talking about? I'm just a little angry. I'm not going anywhere."

"I am," he whispers.

"What?" He can't mean…

"My stepfather is having my apartment packed up tonight. We leave for Japan tomorrow morning," he confesses, fully turning away from me.

"W-what?" I exclaim.

"That's why tonight…why I wanted…but you had plans…"

I'm stunned speechless for a few minutes.

"Y-you're leaving me?" I accuse, when I finally find my voice, momentarily oblivious to what Seto could be feeling as I wallow in my own grief.

"I don't have a choice!" he yells, turning back to face me, his eyes flashing with anger and desperation.

I grasp his face between my hands and kiss him fiercely. I love Seto and I won't let him go without showing how much at least once.

A trail of clothes follows us into my bedroom. Laying his slim form back on the bed, I proceed to worship my heart's desire with licks and kisses. He squirms beneath me, panting lightly, long, slim fingers gripping my hair tightly when I move within arm's reach.

After tasting my fill of his perfect body, I settle into a languid kissing of those luscious lips. Teasingly I slide my arousal against his, fully anticipating finally claiming him.

"I love you, Seto," I profess for the first time, capturing his lips again.

I take my time preparing him. Using my lips and tongue on his overtaxed arousal, I distract him from any discomfort or pain my stretching him might cause. By the time he's prepped to my satisfaction and I've slicked up my own arousal, Seto is panting heavily, his body trembling.

"Shhh, Baby," I soothe, kissing him lightly and pressing my weight down on him.

As his panting slows and his trembling lessens, I spread his legs and position myself at his well-lubed entrance. He tenses a moment as I start my plunge, but then relents once I begin dominating him with slow tongue kisses.

Making love with Seto is more exquisite than I'd dreamed. His lithe body responds to every thrust and touch, quickly driving our desire to its peak.

We reach the height of bliss twice more, the final time with him taking me, before collapsing, more than spent, into a heavy slumber. I wake late the next morning to an empty apartment and a soul deep ache.

"Seto," I whisper to myself, tears of loss heavy in my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yams? You okay?" Katsuya prods a few days later at the game shop.

I just shake my head and go back to stocking shelves. I haven't told him about Seto leaving yet. Hell, I've barely even told myself!

"Did you and Seto have a fight?" I shake my head quickly, but don't say anything.

Being my best friend, Katsuya knows that it's wiser to leave me alone for now because he knows that I'll tell him eventually.

I drop a copy of a recent manga and find myself shaking as I bend to pick it up. As bad as losing him was, I thought that we'd at least be able to keep in touch. But when I went through my apartment, I found no note of where he'd be going. On my dresser was the silver chain I'd given him for our three-month anniversary. He'd had it on the night before, so that meant that he'd left it deliberately. It hurt so much to see the chain lying there, like he'd wanted to cut all ties with me. I know our time together couldn't have meant so little to him, so why would he hurt me that way?

I mentally shake my head at that thought. He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to help himself. After all, he's only 19. What would he know about trying to deal with heartbreak?

Ha! I say that like I'm an old man! What the hell do I know at 22 about trying to deal with heartbreak? It's not like I've ever had to deal with it before either.

I can't believe he's just…gone! What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Hey, Yams, how 'bout you take a break, huh?" Katsuya's voice intrudes into my emotional misery. I look up at him in confusion, realizing that I never actually picked up the dropped manga, but instead followed it down to the floor.

"S-sure," I stammer, allowing him to help me up and into the break room in the back.

The next three weeks are a blur. I know that I go to work. And I know that I hang out with my friends. I even remember telling Katsuya, and only Katsuya, about Seto. He must have told the others something because they stop mentioning him or suggesting he join us for a group date.

I don't think it would hurt so much if I could just talk to him. Or send him an e-mail. Hell, I'd settle for writing a letter! But to not have any way to reach him and no idea how he's doing…it's eating away at me more than I'd like to admit.

I run into Max about four months after losing Seto. I go out with him for a while, hoping it will help me move on; it doesn't. Whenever I'm alone with Max and he wants more than holding hands or a good cuddle, I tense up and pull away. It's not that I don't find Max attractive, I just can't stop feeling like I'm cheating on Seto.

I break up with him a month later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been nearly a year, nine months, six days and about five hours, to be more specific, since I last held the love of my life in my arms. I admit that I'm better, but nowhere near healed. It's just too hard to let go of him. I still love him so much.

Over the past four months, my friends have done their best to keep me upbeat, which I admit has worked to some degree. Between Hiroto and Katsuya dragging me out of my apartment to an arcade or a movie at random intervals and Anzu acting as a maid service when I let my apartment turn into a pigsty, my friends have truly been there for me.

Even Ryuuji has gotten into the act. Last week, he and his lover, Noah, threw a no-holds-barred Halloween party just to cheer me up. Seto's birthday had just passed on Oct. 25 and I was down in the dumps for the next few days. Katsuya had suggested we buy costumes and go out for drinks with Hiroto Halloween night. It had seemed like a good way to take my mind off of Seto, so I blew a week's salary on an Egyptian Pharaoh's costume and Katsuya picked me up at my apartment. It was definitely quite a shock when instead of a loud, rowdy bar we pulled up to a loud, rowdy party at Ryuuji's. I had so much fun that I almost forgot how lonely I felt.

Tonight, I promised Katsuya and Mai I'd join them for dinner after I close up the shop.

Closing the cash register, I turn off all the lights and head out the back door. As I approach my bike, I see one of those punks from the new clothes store on the other street sitting on it again. Bastards! The last time I had to chase them with a pipe to get rid of them.

"Get the fuck off my bike!" I snarl to the shadowed figure as I reach for the handy weapon near the door.

"And here I thought you'd be glad to see me," a frighteningly familiar voice drawls.

No. It can't be.

Even as I deny it, my brunette dream steps out of the shadows after climbing off of my bike.

"S-Seto?" I stutter incredulously.

His reply is a warm kiss that melts me on the spot.

"I'm an adult now, Yami. I can do what I want. And I wanted to see you."

In all honesty, I have no idea how we make it back to my place and I don't really care.

All that's important is making love with my beloved Seto. I know that he'll have to go back home eventually, but I've decided that this time it won't be without me.


End file.
